


Q & A

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [26]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, Interrogation, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal keeps the answers to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q & A

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May. 26th, 2011.
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 146. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 26. 
> 
> Prompt from : White Collar: any pairing, Truth or Dare. Beta'd by . Comments and concrit welcome.

_How about the interrogation room? Peter pacing, sweating. Oh yeah. That’s it._

“I want the truth, Neal.” 

_No, Peter. You really don’t._

"I can’t go on like this. I think about you…all the time.”

_That’s what I like to hear, even if I don’t believe it._

“This isn’t a game.”

_Of course it is. It always was._

“Neal…stop it. You can’t do that here.” 

_That’s why you brought me down here. You love watching me._

“Fuck!”

_I promise I’ll make it good for you; open you up and slide it in and make you come…”_

“Neal!”

_Like this._


End file.
